Applicants claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Application No. 199 11 729.2 filed Mar. 16, 1999. Applicants also claim priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/EP00/02291 filed Mar. 15, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21(2) was not published in English.
The invention relates to a process for producing a dual chamber tube and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
1. Field of the Invention
Processes and apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from DE-C1-196 40 833 and from DE-C1-197 12 736.
2. The Prior Art
With the process known from DE 197 12 736 using the apparatus described therein, a partition has to be introduced into a narrow sharp-edged slot in a single-part mandrel, and this can lead to considerable problems, particularly in the case of thin partitions. The performance of the apparatus is greatly restricted as both the production of a tube body with partition and the moulding-on of a tube head which involves cooling times take place in the same apparatus, and different periods of time which affect the rate to be maintained are required in each case.
A two-part pressing mandrel of which the parts are displaceable relative to one another is used with the process known from DE 196 40 833 and the associated apparatus, so the insertion of a tube body provided with a partition is simplified.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus for producing dual chamber tubes which allows a high speed and a reliable, simple supply of partitions for producing prefabricated tube bodies provided with a partition, in the form of blanks, and the conveyance thereof onto a pressing mandrel and into a mould for the moulding-on of a tube head.
This object is achieved with a process having the features of claim 1 and an apparatus having the features of claim 5.
The associated sub-claims relate to advantageous developments of the invention.